Moonlight
by rebeccavis
Summary: Robb Stark was drawn towards Margaery Tyrell from his first day working at Baratheon Lannister, the largest Westerosi banking corporation of the 80s, and the two have been inseparable ever since. On the eve of a shake-up at the company, however, Margaery ends up revealing to her boyfriend that not all is as it seems and they both need to decide where their true loyalties lie.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _This fic was born of several different sources of inspiration and my wanting to write for a genre I've always loved but can't give away because it'll ruin the surprise! I've written lots of Robbaery before but I wanted to try something a bit different this time so I experimented with a different narration and way of telling the story. I really hope you all like it and look forward to writing more!_

"You're going to be late for work if you don't stop kissing me, Robb Stark," Margaery declared, her laughter coming out muffled as she buried her face into my neck. It was in that moment that I decided I was most definitely going to be late for work.

"All right," I told her matter-of-factly when my lips weren't pressed to her shoulder, "What shall I blame? My motorbike acting up? The terrible traffic? Or the sweet smell of your perfume?"

Margaery pulled back to lie down on the bed, her long chestnut hair fanned around her, and I noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What have I done to you?" she teased, reaching for me, "I don't want you to look bad in front of your father and Mr. Baratheon, sweetheart…as much as I would love to have you all to myself for another hour." She began to run her hand along my beard as she often liked to, and I responded by leaning in to kiss her lips this time. "Or two…" she murmured, barely pulling away from me. I took her bottom lip gently between my teeth, and she giggled again. "Or three. Or four."

"Aye, I know you're right," I acknowledged, "But it is very difficult to leave knowing you'll still be here for a while yet."

I had learnt not long after meeting her that Margaery was in fact almost always right, and even when she wasn't then she still managed to come very close. It was true that it wouldn't look good if I arrived late at Baratheon Lannister because I had spent too much time at my girlfriend's, and my father and boss would be equally unimpressed if I arrived on time but wearing the same (albeit far more creased) suit as I had the day before. Come to think of it, Mr. Baratheon might actually be fine with the latter, but my father would probably scowl while his best friend informed him that it was the 80s and he needed to be understanding of modern relationships. My relationship with Margaery, however, wasn't something I would ever want to classify by any of Robert Baratheon's standards.

"I'll make it up to you," Margaery promised, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I'll pack an overnight bag to take to work and when we're done we can go to your place." Her smile lit up her face, making her somehow look even more beautiful. "We'll have plenty of time to do lots of things then," she added, "Perhaps we can test out your new armchair."

"I find it incredibly sweet that you care so much about my standing at the bank that you're willing to make such enticing promises to encourage me not to be late," I told her truthfully, finding myself grinning as well, "I'd love that. And you did help me pick out the armchair, so it seems only right that you break it in with me."

"Well, those promises will hardly be sacrifices for me, I hope you're aware," Margaery teased, and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her again. Both of us lingered a little while longer this time as our lips parted and her tongue found mine. She gave a soft sigh against my mouth when we eventually broke apart, and in my head I returned once more to my decision to be late. A promise was a promise, though, and Margaery's was far too good to pass up.

"I suppose I had better get dressed," I acknowledged, pressing my lips to hers quickly once more before I moved to finally get out of bed. Her gaze as I stood up was enough to make heat rise in my cheeks and I found myself shaking my head slightly. Memories from the night before came to mind as I began to pick up my clothes, scattered around the bedroom of Margaery's apartment in a path that quite clearly led from the doorway to the bed. "Sweetheart, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about last night?" I remembered, "I'm sorry we ended up getting a bit distracted."

"You don't need to be sorry. Especially not for _that_ kind of distraction," Margaery insisted, though I noticed her face fall after she had directed a smile at me. "I think we had best save what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, though," she continued, "It's not something I would want to rush."

"All right," I said, pulling on my boxer briefs and arching an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?"

"No," Margaery replied slowly, "At least, I hope not."

"Now you've got me a little worried," I admitted, "But if I don't get going now I really won't have time to have a shower and change my clothes at home."

"You know what? I'm going to empty out a drawer for you," Margaery declared, her expression brightening, "Then you can keep a couple of your suits here for when you need them."

"Thank you, sweetheart. That would be great," I said, "Although, you know, there's an even easier solution. We already spend most every night together…perhaps we could start doing it in an apartment we both live in."

I regretted the words almost as soon as they left as my mouth and I saw the look on Margaery's face. She and I had never actually discussed moving in together but we spent so much time with each other that I figured she had to at least not mind having me around, and it felt to me as though the natural next step in our relationship. Upon my suggestion, however, her smile had vanished and she seemed to not want to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry," I backtracked quickly, "If you're not ready then I totally understand. We can…"

"No, it isn't that. I would love to move in with you. I can think of few things I would love more," Margaery admitted, yet strangely I didn't feel relieved, "I only…for that to happen I think I need to be completely honest with you, Robb, and I haven't been."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, feeling my brow furrow in confusion. I racked my brain, trying to think of what Margaery could possibly have hidden from me, but I was having trouble dealing with the notion at all. In the months we'd been together I had told her many things that I had never told anyone else and I had always felt as though she confided in me just as much. It was only when I caught sight of tears glistening in the corners of her eyes that it truly seemed to sink in that something was very, very wrong.

The woman I had grown to care so much for, that I felt I was falling for, remained silent as she slipped out of the covers and reached for one of the silk robes she kept hung up near the bed. She tied it at the waist, her eyes still not meeting mine, then disappeared into her walk-in closet while I could do was stare from my position by the door. My girlfriend apparently wanted to move in with me as much as I wanted to move in with her, so I felt as though I ought to be happy, but her strange reaction had thrown me for a loop. Though I already had my trousers on by then I suddenly felt somewhat exposed, even though Margaery and I had spent whole days before in each other's company with little to no clothes on.

It didn't take her long to return to her bedroom with a somber expression and her arms laden. My first instinct was to reach for her, before I even saw what was in her hands, and I was glad that she looked slightly relieved when I touched her shoulder. Though I had no idea what she was about to reveal to me, I wanted her to know that I was prepared to listen regardless.

"I'm sorry. I think perhaps you might be late after all, Robb," Margaery said softly, taking a seat on her bed and placing down what she had been carrying.

I looked between the items and her, my mouth dry and certain my expression was still one of utter confusion. Words were temporarily lost on me. What do you say when your girlfriend presents you with a stack of papers from the company where you both work and a gun?

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading! Comments are always very much appreciated :)_


	2. Head Over Heels

**A/N:** _I had originally planned on finishing this for the end of Robbaery Week over on Tumblr (#robbaeryweek), but it ended up being longer than I expected! Turns out I had a lot to write. I hope you all enjoy it and, for those who participated, I hope you'll be so kind as to consider this a post-Robbaery Week treat._

I consider myself a believer in love at first sight, although I think perhaps I see it a little differently from other people. I don't believe in looking at someone and immediately falling for them, for instance. Falling in love takes time, and I see it as more of collection of discoveries and small moments building towards a feeling that becomes stronger and only makes you both stronger together. That said, what I do believe in is being drawn to someone from the moment your eyes meet, and then later on realizing that it was because there was an incredible path lying ahead for the two of you if you chose to take it. I believe in it because that was what happened to me with Margaery, about five months before the day when everything changed.

Looking back, perhaps there were signs another person might have spotted that I failed to. I've been told that I have a tendency to try to see the best in people, and Margaery certainly wasn't the first to surprise me by revealing something I never would have imagined. She _was_ the first person I had ever fallen for the way I had, though, and that did change matters. It made what she had been hiding from me hurt a lot more, but it also in some ways made many of my decisions a lot easier. Our story is a story of decisions as well as fate, and that is what makes it truly ours. It is a story worth telling, in my opinion, though I do not believe I am the best person to tell it. My writing consists more of emotion, and I've never had much of a talent for narration. My selfish hope in making sure this is all put down in words is that it will help me never to forget, because the truth is that even now I wouldn't change a thing. I wasn't fully aware of the rollercoaster I was boarding when my relationship with Margaery began, but I can't bring myself to regret a single moment of it.

* * *

"You're going to like it here, Robb," Robert Baratheon's booming voice declared, and when he clapped Robb on the back it was with such force that Robb had to brace himself a little so as not to fall forwards. "It's the perfect place for a lad fresh out of business school," he continued, "You'll learn the ropes and then before you know it your dad and I will be able to retire in peace to leave you to run this place." The man let out a hearty laugh, and his younger companion gave a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Baratheon," Robb said sincerely, "It means a lot that you think I have that kind of potential."

As he surveyed his surroundings, Robb found himself involuntarily taking in a deep breath. Though he was aware he was still young at twenty-two and he recognised that this was really just a beginning, he felt an undeniable sense of relief to be starting his first day at Baratheon Lannister. In a way, he had made it. As the son of Eddard Stark he had prepared for most of his life to follow in his father's footsteps, and here he was about to begin working alongside his father with the support of his father's closest friend.

"You're Ned's son," Robert pointed out, almost as if reading his thoughts, "How could you not?"

Robb's cubicle was the next stop on the mini tour, which saw him and CEO Robert Baratheon making their way past rows upon rows of desks with the occasional office dotted in between. It didn't escape Robb that every sector of the building seemed to be equipped with the latest technology, from new computers to even a few mobile phones such as the one Mr. Baratheon always carried with him. Robb himself was to be part of the Strategic Planning and Development Department, which thankfully already housed a few familiar faces to him.

"Well, if it isn't Ned's boy," Jon Umber announced, coming out of his office to greet the newest Baratheon Lannister employee. His voice was habitually pitched at the same volume as Mr. Baratheon's, and Robb sometimes found himself wondering if that was why Robert had agreed to let him transfer from Winterfell when Ned had. "I wish I'd known you'd be starting today," Jon continued, "I'd have come prepared and told the staff all your most embarrassing baby stories beforehand."

"Pay him no mind, Robb," a female voice spoke up this time, and Robb had to glance upwards slightly to smile at Dacey Mormont, "It's good to see you. I knew it was only a matter of time before you wound up here with us."

"Thank you, Miss. Mormont. I can't wait to get started," Robb admitted before his smile turned into a grin, "And Mr. Umber, with all due respect, if you pull out my baby stories I might have to share your Grey Wind story."

Jon Umber let out a hearty laugh, and Dacey gave Robb a friendly pat on the shoulder. "It's good that you're coming into this job already knowing how to handle him," she commented quietly, "And Dacey is just fine, Robb. I know I'm quite a few years your senior but we're workmates now."

Robb nodded in acknowledgement, smiling again. It did feel rather strange to think of working alongside Dacey, who for the longest time in his mind had belonged to that distant adult world he was destined for after university. He was there now, he supposed, though he was certain it would still take some getting used to.

"Well, I think I can leave you here, eh lad?" Robert addressed Robb, "You seem to be in good hands." He winked at Dacey, who Robb could immediately tell was struggling not to pull a face. "Your dad should be along later today to say hello. I told him to come join the tour, but…"

"No, it's all right. I'll speak to him later today," Robb affirmed, not feeling at all disheartened by his father's absence. He knew exactly why Ned wasn't there, and it had nothing to do with him not being supportive. Quite the opposite: he knew his father wanted to give him the chance to introduce himself at the bank on his own terms rather than standing in anyone else's shadow. "Thank you, Mr. Baratheon," Robb added, "I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time already. I'll let you get back to work."

"Work? I tend to avoid that these days if I can," Robert quipped, putting his hands on his stomach as he let out another laugh. He seemed to realise then that his shirt was sticking out of his trousers, and he casually tucked it in as he made his way down the corridor.

* * *

Prior to starting his current job, Robb had only a vague notion of what working in a bank actually entailed. Ever since he had been a boy, he had seen his father go to his job every day wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase, then return home with very little to say on work and far more interested in how his children's day had gone. Ned's tendency to be taciturn on that particular subject had led Robb to come up with several theories in his head about the covert life of a banker, and though he recognised the absurdity of most of them now he could not deny that a part of him was waiting with bated breath to discover what kinds of secrets he would have to keep. Baratheon Lannister was the largest banking corporation in Westeros, as he was constantly being reminded, so he imagined that at the very least there would be delicate decisions to be made and competitors to outwit. As it turned out, though, the one thing he hadn't anticipated was that his father might not speak very much about his job simply because of how boring it was.

In the several hours since he'd arrived, Robb had done very little apart from sit in his cubicle and glance over at Jon Umber's office every so often, hoping his boss might call a meeting soon. He had a notebook full of ideas that he had brainstormed over the past few days and was desperate to share them, but Mr. Umber seemed to prefer getting him to do menial tasks to familiarize himself with the department and how it worked. Robb was appreciative and happy to do everything he was asked to, but he found that he got everything finished very quickly and his job then became nothing more than waiting around. Even his top-of-the-line computer had lost its appeal by noon, and when he heard a friendly voice calling out to him he found himself feeling immensely relieved.

"Stark!" Theon Greyjoy said, approaching his cubicle, "Welcome to Baratheon Lannister, and now it's time to get the seven hells out of here. I've got us lunch dates."

"All right, let's go," Robb answered immediately, getting up from his chair before he had time to properly register what his friend had said, "Wait, what?"

"The Marketing and PR girls are just about to head out to lunch," Theon explained with a grin, "You and I are going to join them."

"Oh, gods," Robb muttered, glancing apologetically at a nearby Dacey who was giving him a glare, "You're lucky that we're friends, Theon, and that I could really do with my lunch break."

"I'd argue that you're the lucky one to have me around," Theon countered, "I've set you up with every girlfriend you've ever had."

"I've only ever had one girlfriend, Theon," Robb pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"And whose fault is that?" Theon questioned, and Robb couldn't help but let out a laugh as he took off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He had lived in King's Landing long enough by now to know that it would be warm outside at this time of year, and there were few things he hated more than being stuck in sweaty formal clothes. There were several things he truly did miss about his home city of Winterfell, and he had to admit that the weather was sometimes one of them.

"Theon, are you sure about this?" Robb said as the two young men stood in the lift on their way down to the ground floor, "I really don't think we can just turn up and expect them to want to go to lunch with us. They probably have plans of their own, and they don't even know me."

"Precisely. You're our excuse," Theon informed him, "You want to start getting to know everyone."

"Oh, gods," Robb muttered yet again, glancing briefly up at the lift's ceiling, "Let's at least ask them first, all right? And if they say no, don't insist. I'm sure we can find other people to have lunch with."

"Whatever you say, Stark," Theon agreed, though Robb was well aware that his slightly older friend was only half-listening as the doors to the lift opened and he stepped outside. Sure enough, almost as if on cue, a small group of five women crossed Robb and Theon's path on their way to the door, and Theon was already awaiting them with his trademark cocky smile.

"Hello, ladies," Theon greeted them, "My friend and I here were wondering if you might like some company for…wait, who are you?"

Robb quickly turned his gaze to the brunette at the centre of the group who seemed to have taken Theon by surprise. Her eyes were the very first feature that stood out to him, bright and blue and inviting, and he immediately felt compelled to take a few steps closer. She stood only a little bit shorter than him, her hair falling to her shoulders in soft waves, dressed in smart trousers and with a jacket tied around her shoulders. Her lips were the next feature that caught his attention, and he decided then that it would be a good idea to stare resolutely at the floor.

"Margaery Tyrell," the woman said. Robb expected her to leave it at that, but she seemed to notice him despite the fact that he still hadn't said anything at all. He didn't expect he was going to manage to say anything articulate anytime soon, either. He had already thought her beautiful and that was before she directed her smile at him. "Pleased to meet you both," she added.

"I've never seen you before," Theon remarked, his tone almost accusatory.

"Nor I you," Margaery replied politely before explaining, "I only started here in Marketing and PR a few days ago. How about you?"

Robb was thankful for Margaery's insistence on making him part of the conversation as it seemed to help him regain his voice. "This is Theon. I'm Robb," he said, extending a hand for her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Margaery. I actually only just started here, too."

"You're Robb Stark, aren't you?" one of the other women questioned, making Robb's face flush a little. Margaery didn't even seem to register the comment, however, which was a slight relief. When she shook his hand she gave it a small squeeze, and Robb felt himself turn even redder.

"You don't know my friends, then?" Margaery asked, "Well, Robb, I'd like to introduce you in that case to Taena, Falyse, Alyce and Meredyth." Robb shook each of their hands in turn, all the while Theon stood by with a very puzzled expression.

"We heard rumours you were joining Baratheon Lannister soon," the woman who had addressed Robb before told him, apparently named Falyse, "Is today your first day?"

"Aye, it just so happens it is," Robb admitted, "Theon and I were just heading out to lunch."

"So are we, as it happens," Margaery spoke up, "Perhaps you would like to join us? What do you say, girls?"

Margaery's companions immediately expressed their approval and Robb smiled before glancing over at his friend. He had expected Theon's usual smirk, particularly given that the situation had gone his way completely unintentionally, but was surprised when the other man still looked less than pleased by recent developments. Robb decided to ask him what was going on once he had the chance, but on their way out of the building he was accosted by the four women Margaery had introduced him to, all of whom bombarded him with rather disturbingly personal questions including ones about his love life. He smiled and answered them politely as best he could, all the while hoping that once they were at the restaurant he would be able to get some time to talk to the one person _he_ really wanted to get to know better.

* * *

"So you had never been south of the Neck until uni?" Margaery asked Robb, leaning in towards him slightly so as to be heard over the chattering of tables and the clanging of cutlery. Robb caught a whiff of her flowery perfume not for the first time, and yet again it made him smile.

"Aye. Well, technically I had, I suppose," Robb answered, "I was born in Riverrun, but I moved to Winterfell when I was so young it's the only place I remember. Coming here was definitely a bit of a culture shock at first."

"I bet. I can only imagine how I would feel if I had to move up north," Margaery remarked, "I'm glad you don't seem to have lost any of your accent, though."

"You don't think I have?" Robb asked, feeling himself flush a little, "That must be why I get strange looks sometimes when people hear me speak. I look like a southerner but sound like a Northerner."

"Well, I think it makes for an excellent combination," Margaery declared with a grin, "Your parents must be very proud."

"Thank you. So must yours," Robb countered, well aware that he had turned even redder, "It's impressive to have gotten a job here at Baratheon Lannister straight out of uni." He then almost immediately played back his words in his head and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry, that came out all wrong. I didn't mean…I was trying to say that in my case I had a lot of help, because my father is…"

"I know who your father is, Robb," Margaery interrupted him gently, giving him a small smile, "And thank you for the compliment, though I'm sure that you worked extraordinarily hard even though your father is the second most important man at Baratheon Lannister."

"What makes you say that?" Robb asked, finding he was blushing yet again.

"It's just a feeling I have. Call it an instinct," Margaery replied, "You don't seem like the kind of person who is happy to simply take what good fortune gives you, and unfortunately I've met a few people like that. Besides, I saw your reaction when Falyse started fawning over you because of your surname."

"That's why you didn't say anything," Robb realised, offering Margaery up a smile of his own. He liked the woman sat beside him more and more by the minute, he realised, and he could only hope that she felt the same way about him.

"Marge, it's not very fair that you're hogging Robb all to yourself," Alyce piped up suddenly from her seat opposite Robb, "Give the rest of us a chance."

"I'm sorry, dear," Margaery said sincerely, then giving Robb an apologetic look as well.

"I really don't mind you hogging me all to yourself," Robb admitted in Margaery's ear, feeling delighted when her expression became a smile which then turned into a giggle. He found that being so close to her was strange in the best of ways, as though it was completely natural and yet every nerve in his body was sparking with electricity.

"I'm glad because I'm rather enjoying it myself," Margaery whispered back, "But I think it's going to be difficult for me to get away with it for much longer. Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to," Robb answered immediately, his eyes lighting up, "Hopefully your friends will lost interest in my surname by then."

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps it could be just the two of us," Margaery said delicately, "If you would like that, of course."

"Aye. Yes. Absolutely," Robb replied before letting out a small laugh as he realised he'd agreed thrice. He was thankful that Margaery didn't seem put off by his eagerness as she only grinned and reached out to gently touch his arm.

Robb found it difficult to have any more proper conversations after that but he continued to do his best fielding questions from Taena, Falyse, Alyce and Meredyth, safe in the knowledge that tomorrow he would be able to spend plenty of time with Margaery. Every so often he would glance over and meet her gaze, finding himself tuning out whatever anyone else was saying when she smiled at him. His attention was so focused on her, in fact, that he temporarily forgot about Theon and whatever had been bothering him since the moment he had laid eyes on Margaery Tyrell. It wasn't until they had left the restaurant and were saying their goodbyes that it fully dawned on Robb that Theon hadn't quite been his usual self throughout all of lunch, uncharacteristically withdrawn and not even making much of an effort to flirt with the five women who had been with them.

"You're an idiot," Theon told Robb almost as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

Robb blinked, raising a confused eyebrow at his friend. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Margaery _Tyrell_?" Theon said, "You're telling me you don't know that surname?"

"Well, now that you mention it there is the Tyrell banking corporation, but I don't know…" Robb began, only to be cut off.

"Her father is Mace Tyrell, Robb. She's the daughter of the CEO," Theon snapped, "How on earth did that girl get a job here?"

"Hang on a second. Just because she's the daughter of our biggest competitor doesn't necessarily mean anything," Robb noted, "As you just said, there must be a reason she got a job here. From what I could tell she seems intelligent and good with people and…Mr. Baratheon wouldn't hire a Tyrell if he knew she wasn't trustworthy."

"He might after taking a look at that pretty face of hers," Theon grumbled, "All I know is that she turns up out of nowhere and has clearly already made herself the ringleader of that little group, so gods only know what else she's capable of. You'd be better off just staying away from her, Robb. I'll find some other people for us to have lunch with next time."

Robb's brow furrowed and he gave a small nod, saying nothing more on the matter. Though he understood Theon's concerns, he didn't think it was fair at all to judge Margaery when they barely even knew her. He was certain she must have her reasons for wanting to work at Baratheon Lannister, and he didn't particularly care what those were as long she wasn't doing anybody harm, which she didn't seem to be. Above all else, he thought she deserved a chance to show what kind of person she was, and Robb was at the very least going to give her that.

Now he just had to figure out how to convincingly avoid lunch with Theon tomorrow.


End file.
